


The Year After

by Hieiko



Series: When Physics Meets Poetry [12]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Not Fade Away. Two people come back and find that things suddenly look too different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Year After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for scarletangel68, for the Fandom Drabble Challenge.

Light flashed in a vacant alley. A man and a woman, both clad in dark leather, stumbled out onto the street. They looked at the various people milling around, who were wearing unfamiliar clothes and carrying weapons.

"They did say it'd only been a year, right, pet?" The man asked in confusion.

"Yes," the woman replied, frowning slightly. "Something's odd here. And why am I dressed like *her*?"

Before her companion could answer, someone called out, "Hey, lady! Neat costume!"

Comprehension dawned. "Fred..." the man started.

Fred laughed. "Spike! We're back just in time for the third Star Wars prequel!"


End file.
